


Such a Time As This

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bondage, Community: wip_amnesty, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk says he'll do _ANYTHING_ to save his crew, Marcus beams him over and ties him to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Time As This

**Author's Note:**

> **Noncon** : the original plot bunny was "When Kirk says he'll do _ANYTHING_ to save his crew, Marcus beams him over and ties him to a bed." The problem was, I ran out of steam, and didn't want to rewatch STID to recharge, even to write fix-it fic. (Can one write a fix-it fic featuring explicit noncon?) I'm a bit sad I never finished this, though, as I love how Jim would have self-rescued.

Title: Such a Time As This  
Fandom: Star Trek: Into Darkness  
Rating: As it is: hard R As it would have been: NC-17 with warnings  
Pairing: Admiral Marcus/James T. Kirk, Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/Scotty  
Notes: **Noncon** : the original plot bunny was "When Kirk says he'll do _ANYTHING_ to save his crew, Marcus beams him over and ties him to a bed." The problem was, I ran out of steam, and didn't want to rewatch STID to recharge, even to write fix-it fic. (Can one write a fix-it fic featuring explicit noncon?) I'm a bit sad I never finished this, though, as I love how Jim would have self-rescued.

"Please, Sir, _wait_. My crew was only following my orders." Jim's desperate plea echoes in his ears as he gasps the words, facing Admiral Marcus's stony smirk, watching Carol be hauled out of sight off the Killerprise's bridge. "Please Sir, I'll do anything you want, just let them live." Jim hears himself _begging_ , seared into his brain; he'll remember this humbled moment for the rest of his life, however short that may be, but whatever the price Marcus extracts, Jim can and will pay it. He can't let his ship down, cannot let his crew, his family, die.

"Anything," the Admiral rolls in his mouth, dragging the word out; the crew's silence expands emptily, frozen beyond even breathing as they all look to Jim. "All right, Kirk, come over here in person and I'll show you the meaning of 'anything'."

Relief rushes over trepidation like foam over a wave. "Yes, sir," Jim agrees hastily, holding up his empty hands, holding his eyes wide and earnest until the lights of transport coil around him and fear crimps his eyelids shut. An endless moment -- _I didn't say goodbye, I can do whatever I need to_ \-- until his boots land on slicker decking and a phaser shoves into his back, held by the crewman puffing down his neck.

The goon's stance has half a dozen gaps, Jim could take him down without getting winded; instead of tossing an elbow or a heel back and spinning into a satisfying but pointless fight, he sets his feet and opens his eyes. Marcus gaze glitters, his eyes cold stones as he leans back in the captain's chair like a tyrant enthroned. "Anything," he drawls, as if Jim needs the reminder. "Let's get started on that. Tell your crew how you got them into this mess, boy. Apologize to them for what idiots they've been --" Jim's jaw tightens, his teeth grind -- "to follow your cocksure ass to the edge of destruction."

Like hell he'll insult his crew. Phaser Goon jabs Jim roughly in the spine, but he tamps down the flinch, presses his tongue to his palate and stays mute. Marcus stands, smirk fading, and a hot surge of defiance lifts Jim's chin and stiffens his back against the phaser's tip. "Jim," Marcus says in a pathetic take on an Angry Dad voice, and Jim thinks achingly of Pike and has to hold back a sharp-edged smile, "Tell them. Or they can go to their deaths never knowing."

Or that. At Marcus's nod, the tech sitting behind him reaches across his console, resting his fingertips on the firing buttons. Jim bends his neck, closing his eyes, and opens his mouth. "Attention, crew of the _Enterprise_ ," he begins, slowly, savoring the words for likely the last time, "our original mission was to obliterate the fugitive terrorist John Harrison. However, as First Officer Spock reminded me that it is against Federation policy _and_ philosophy to punish a sentient being without a trial _oof_ \--"

The phaser whacks Jim's temple and he staggers on his feet. "Last chance, Kirk," he hears in what Marcus must think is a dangerous voice; it was more effective when the bastard was smiling. "Tell them the truth."

"The truth?" Jim looks up as Marcus steps closer, as metal digs into his back again. "The truth is that the mistakes were all mine, primarily in trusting the Admiral." Marcus's fingers twitch towards his sidearm and something bubbles loose inside Jim, exhilaration shoving out dread. "You have all performed admirably, and I'm proud of every single one of you." Their faces tumble through Jim's memory as he watches Marcus draw his phaser and thumb it over to the kill setting. "I'm just sorry it came to this." Marcus aims at Jim, a ring of red glowing inside the phaser's muzzle. "I'm sorry."

It's Marcus's turn to grit his teeth, but when he says, "I guess that'll have to do," there's obnoxiously genuine warmth in his voice. "I'll give you this, boy, you bought them a little time… but even though you somehow escaped the Klingons I could never let the _Enterprise_ go."

Jim's whole body goes rigid. "Fire at will," Marcus tosses over his shoulder as Jim flings himself forward, shouting, "What, no!"

He never makes it, his last sight the red phaser flash.

* *** * 

It takes much too long for Jim to realize he's alive and conscious, lying a warm dark room, hands cuffed over his head to the frame of a soft cot. There's not a stitch of clothing on him, but all fingers and toes are accounted for, wiggling on command.

In his defense, he did expect to be dead. Instead he's just headachy from stun -- apparently Phaser Goon shot him, not Marcus. Jim tests the cuffs but they're seamless and pretty broad, extending several centimeters up his forearms. His ankles are encased in similar cuffs, connected to lengths of chain -- perhaps thirty cm of slack, jingling a light tone that suggests titanium. Jim tugs with all the strength he can muster but the chains don't even creak, and all he manages by thrashing around is to activate a yellow LED halfway up the left-side wall.

Well, no. As Jim moves he realizes -- he's sore inside. He clenches experimentally, and, yeah, definitely sore, ridden hard and put away wet.

His last few senses kick in then, acrid bile crawling up the back of his throat, a sickening whirl lurching through his head until he can get hold of himself. He wasn't even awake for it, there's no point freaking out about it now, not when he needs to get out of here and back --

His ship's not there to get back to.

His beautiful _Enterprise_ and everyone on it, his crew, his sweethearts, everyone he loves, they're all gone. The knowledge collapses and explodes in Jim's chest, a supernova blasting out all his defenses. He can't even hurt himself on this soft bed, denied even physical pain to distract from the agony of his heart breaking.

 _They got away_ , Jim insists, but even as he enunciates the words in his head he can feel the same free fall gape open beneath him as when he saw Pike dead in Spock's arms. They must have gotten away, he hopes to hope… but there's no way Jim can imagine they did. The first sob rips from his chest to slam against his gritted teeth, but the next forces its way out, bouncing off the ceiling, ricocheting in his ears. Jim chokes on the sobs tearing out of him like gobbets of vital flesh, presses his cheek to the anonymous sheet beneath him and tumbles down into the darkness.

Out of everything, it's the Killerprise's hum that pulls him out of it. The steady vibration that pulses through every strut of a starship seeps into Jim's little cell; compared to the _Enterprise_ 's lilting song this ship grunts, but Jim still hears her under his own ragged noise. He grabs hold of the sound, shoving his breathing from gulps of air to some kind of calm rhythm, biting his lip until the hard bright pain provides a core to build some shaky focus around. Spock would be able to tell him how to do it properly, with bonus cool Vulcan snark, but he's not here.

Jim's glad Spock's not here, chained up naked in the dark, that Uhura and Bones aren't, that none of his crew are. Except that they're not because he lost them. He half-hiccups up another sob, shoves it down, and makes himself look up at the ceiling where he should have before, searching for the glint of a camera or other monitoring device. He sees nothing but shadows, his face is wet and he has to snuffle like a toddler to clear his nose, but he can do this. After all, even if it was just to fuck him someone decided to keep him, and whoever the fucker is -- Jim's got three guesses, and the second and third don't count -- they'll eventually come back, opening the door, the next step towards the way out.

In fact, it's not that long, though Jim's time sense is too shot to estimate more precisely than thirty minutes or so, until the ankle cuff chains retract as the door to Jim's right hisses open. It's Admiral Marcus, of course, and really, he doesn't deserve the title. Braced for battle, Jim shows his teeth; Marcus says, "Lights," and smiles like he's found his little lost lamb. "Awake, son?"

That tops the list of the shit this man doesn't get to say to Jim. He looks up at the ceiling again, but unfortunately the only change is its soft white glow, no electronics showing themselves. Undeterred by the silent treatment, Marcus leans into Jim's line of sight and reaches for his face. There's a little flurry of activity -- Jim twists away, Marcus pushes Jim's chin up so his head bangs the wall -- and Jim grits out against the pressure, "This is against, what, eighteen different regs and ten, eleven guidelines? Twelve if we include the standard medical recommendation for lube?"

"You said you'd do anything, boy." Shifting his bony grip to Jim's throat, Marcus sits down by Jim's side where he can't even wiggle. "Forgot already?"

" _You_ said you'd let my crew go." Jim hoists his eyebrows, making himself look as prettily round-eyed as he can, watching Marcus peer down at him and lean in until he spits, "I'll see you burn for their murders, for destroying the _Enterprise_."

Marcus winces first, good, before he laughs, expected. "You and what army, Kirk?" He tilts his fingers up, stroking Jim's cheek. Jim's never enjoyed the skin-crawling feeling, but the cuffs don't even rattle. "You got a squad in your pocket?" Marcus strokes a prickling trail down Jim's throat and chest, pressing his bark-skinned palm flat over Jim's heart. "I didn't find one in your gear."

"This your SOP for handling prisoners, then? Strip them, chain them up and fuck them raw?" Marcus's grin is wide and toothy, but Jim knows just how to wipe it off. "I sure hope that's not how you handled your daughter." There it goes, and Jim's seen fiercer glares on a sleepy Pike. "She definitely deserves way better than you. How pissed off _is_ she? Did you delegate--"

Marcus smacks him across the mouth, medium-hard, closed fist, and Jim comes up laughing, barely even tasting blood. He keeps on chuckling as Marcus closes that hand over his throat, pretty much until the squeeze tightens it down to gasps. "You're not even a prisoner, boy," Marcus hisses to him, leaning in close. "Your whole crew saw you die, Starfleet's illusory golden boy dispelled." Jim swallows hard against the twist in his guts and makes himself watch Marcus's eyes unfocus as he looks into his own thoughts; next blink and he's glaring down at Jim again. "You still exist only because I say so. So are you going to behave and enjoy yourself?"

He eases off the pressure on Jim's throat like he thinks Jim's going to agree to lie back and think happy thoughts of life in a cage. Jim just rolls his eyes and tips his chin up, staring at the ceiling again, waiting for the next punch.

Instead, Marcus laughs, and Jim didn't anticipate that, he gives up a flinch. "Stubborn to the last, huh?" Marcus rumbles as he leans in, both hands on Jim's chest now, idly thumbing his left nipple. "You really bought Pike's bill of goods, didn't you? That he got you into the Academy for just such a time as this?" That winds Jim, but he can't just lie here; he opens his mouth to say something, anything, and can only suck in little gasps as Marcus drags rough fingers down his sides and sharply squeezes his hips. "You really think you're something special, pretty boy." Marcus grips a handful of Jim's ass, smile broad and toothy as he feels Jim up. "At least you're a sweet fuck."

If his mouth weren't stone dry Jim would spit in Marcus's face. "What's the matter," he croaks, feeling his balls rolling in a decidedly unfriendly hand, "can't get it up for the consenting anymore? Or is it helpless unconsciousness that turns your crank?"

He expects an eye-crossingly crushing squeeze, but Marcus lets go and leans back to pet Jim's thighs with long strokes. "Fortunately for you, I like the lip." That crawling sensation ripples up and down his skin in waves, and the ankle cuffs are locked down tight. "In fact, I noticed that pretty mouth the first time I saw you."

"Feel free to put anything in it you don't want anymore." Jim grins his widest, showing all his teeth. Marcus heaves an oh-so-patient sigh, bends, and rummages under the cot a moment while Jim tries to wiggle away as far as possible.

He gets… not very far at all before Marcus returns with a roll of engineering tape. "Work on that." Marcus slaps a piece of tape over Jim's mouth, shoves his chin up to press his lips shut, and adds another piece.

It's just a bit of tape but it lies heavily as a shackle. Jim _knows_ he can't shake it off, but he can't keep from tossing his head back and forth, from twisting and bucking uselessly, burning way too much air, wasting strength and time as Marcus stands up over him. All he's doing is giving the asshole a show, Jim tells himself over and over, and still cannot stop struggling until he thinks _stop flailing, kid_ in Bones's voice, _save your strength, Captain,_ in Uhura's, _consider tactics, Jim,_ in Pike's.

He falls flat into the soft crumpled sheets, puffing through his nose, and makes himself look up at Marcus smirking down at him from the cot's end, arms folded, obnoxiously at ease. There's a wrenching twist of angry bitter fear -- this is going to _suck_ \-- but Jim's been here before, younger and greener and not even in a soft bed. He's not about to let the details up to play but Jim remembers that he got through, that he can get through this too.

He can get through this and make Marcus pay.

Marcus hums through his nose, rough and tuneless, as he grasps Jim's calf and pushes his foot up the bed, slotting the chain into a track, then the other, feeling Jim up some more along the way. Jim rolls his eyes at the textbook intimidation-by-groping and focuses on the ceiling again. They put them through a class about this shit back at the Academy, all the nasty things hostiles might do to an innocent in space; Jim remembers mocking the readings with Gaila, the sanitized texts that couldn't convey the weight of traumas they'd both survived, and he snorts derisively now as the cot creaks beneath Marcus's knees between his.

Fastenings whisper open and cloth crumples, Marcus hums contemplatively and plants a hand by Jim's waist, and Jim curls his fists tight around nothing and hangs on.

 

* *** * 

Jim shakes. The moment the bastard shoved inside him he shivered from his invaded guts outwards, and keeps on shaking for a long time afterwards, rolling waves rattling his teeth together, ripples crawling down his skin. Marcus huffs a bit, zips up, makes a comment or three that Jim ostentatiously doesn't listen to -- it's easy not to hear, with his teeth clacking and his pulse whooshing in his ears -- then says "almost forgot" and hits Jim with a hypo. Amateur roughness, not gentle like the Medical staff or sharp like Bones would and _ugh_ Jim shudders like a mid-flight disintegration, his eyelids crackling with the pressure of unshed tears, but he grips tight and keeps it together until Marcus finally leaves.

And Jim shakes. He lies there in the dark and just -- lets it happen, lets himself shake, lets the aftermath wash through him along with the injected supplements. He didn't let Marcus see him freak out, he reminds himself, he didn't. He can let himself freak out now.

At least he doesn't start crying again. Alone in the dark. red tracing across the insides of his eyelids, cuffs clamping his wrists and ankles down, Jim dangles from his bonds and clings to his anger above the bottomless abyss of tears. As if Marcus can get away with destroying the _Enterprise_ , with disappearing Jim and staging his death --

 _Wait_ falls into Jim's head with a palpable thump. The Killerprise's crew would have seen who actually shot him, and wouldn't care anyway; Jim doesn't know what rocks Marcus scraped them from beneath, but if they're willing to destroy the _Enterprise_ they obviously don't give a fuck about any other crimes Marcus might indulge in for fun or profit. His 'death' was staged for the benefit of the _Enterprise_ crew. Which means they might have gotten away.

Or maybe Marcus was just torturing them first -- Jim stops himself right there by triumphantly whacking the wall with his knuckles, and does it again to savor the faint sore sparks. MAybe his crew's not gone. MAybe his ship survived. He can work with that maybe, and if hot tears leak down his cheeks now no one knows but the uncaring darkness.

Either away -- three of his crew weren't aboard. Scotty and Keenser, and Carol. Which Jim would've remembered earlier if he hadn't been so busy drama-queening, he reminds himself, ignoring the way the ache flares when he shifts. He's got three he can talk to, via Marcus, his link to the outside world.

Three, at most. Almost as soon as Jim thinks of Scotty he changes his mind; even with Keenser in his corner Jim's not going to inflict Marcus on them. Carol's safer, relatively. Jim doesn't know what kinds of fucked up their relationship might be, but she's got to still be alive. And Jim knows just what to tell her. He refines the message, turning it over and over in his head as he works the tape off his mouth. Both take awhile, but they keep him busy. And they keep him from thinking about how sore he is, or anything else.

* *** * 

In fact, Jim manages to fall asleep. The problem with that is that he wakes up when Marcus opens the door, and a moment of searing panic makes him jump hard enough to jingle his chains. [Marcus laughs dryly, Jim's face burns and he says something inadvisable. Marcus says, 'you must need to pee, behave and I'll let you up', Jim says something defiant, Marcus uses transport device.

Next scene, Jim needs to pee; Marcus doesn't let him up, instead uses a transport device to empty his bladder (uncomfortable feeling of instant emptying and vacuum inside), says Jim will be his good boy and he'll have him eating out of his hand. Jim says, "You're a madman and a murderer and I'm not your anything."

[ Marcus pets him all over (think of how to pet a naked Jim kirk, those long legs and taut arms and that rounded hard ass, long neck and so on).

Marcus comments on his mouth [again], touches it and Jim bites him, asks for it and Jim snarls at him. Marcus comments this could go easier for Jim if he'd cooperate, Jim snarks, tells him (hidden message for Carol) that they left a torpedo behind on a Klingon planetoid because "someone showed up in a giant hulking dreadnought and demanded an illegal prisoner transfer" and that the Klingons might reverse engineer the torpedo and even wake up its occupant to get him to help them. Marcus drugs Jim for that (to shut him up/as punishment), Jim's thoughts going swirly out of focus while Marcus fucks him. Note how his skin feels, hot and cold and goospimply and crawling.

when Marcus fucks him Jim thinks of the infinite vastness of space with stars, the details of the freckles on Bones' back and the precise way Gaila smells. Wanting to be anywhere else, reduced to diffused plasma with his crew, thinking desperately "it's not so bad", that Marcus can't mindfuck worth a damn. Feel of his bones and flesh under Marcus's hands. Jim tells himself it's just sex (describe physical sensation, ribs tensing and how his body feels in detail) and Marcus can't take him from himself. Thoughts keep falling apart and he keeps patching them together.

Afterwards, as Jim sobers up, torture of being chained up in the dark, pain of hope. Thinking of the crew, of Pike.

Next scene, Marcus drugs Jim again and brings him off and he cries. [being drugged breaks his control, makes him flashback to being molested, being gang-raped, describe vaguely. Being told he's pretty in that particular tone of voice] MArcus comments on how pretty he looks when he's crying, says next he'll bring in a crew member to fuck him while Marcus watches.

Jim is hallucinating, bad trip, seeing crew now, apologizing for not saving them. Last of all he sees McCoy who is rescuing him. McCoy comes to save Jim and Jim apologizes for not being able to save him and McCoy says "I'm saving you, dumbass"

 

 

 

reread Dom/Viggo stories -- <http://archiveofourown.org/works/51001>

 

 

 

 

 

[MZarcus fucks him twice, brings in big Crewman to fuck him once, laments not being able to have his pretty mouth and forces him to come and fucks him again while he's crying, sedates him to try o get a blow job. ] <\-- no

Sedative Marcus gives Jim makes him hallucinate crew, apologizing for not saving them. Last of all he sees McCoy:  
McCoy comes to save Jim and Jim apologizes for not being able to save him and McCoy says "I'm saving you, dumbass"

When Jim hears how Scotty reset the Killerprise he says he's going to kiss him. In coda scene he does. Callback to 'James Tiberius Perfect-hair.' Show Jim bruised but unbowed. Work out coda scene.. Carol comes to apologize and Jim thanks her for saving him. Indeed kisses Scotty for saving ship, then asks him to rejoin crew, Uhura kisses him, he and Spock touch hands, very romantic.

 

'Khan' is actually Robert Pyrite, posing as Khan. Khan was found among the crewsicles.

 

 

After finishing first draft replace Killerprise with _Vengeance_


End file.
